


How Søren spent his off-season being a drama queen, but hey at least he got Kevin?

by LadyPrussia



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: And he kinda likes Kevin, Bjergsen doesn't deal well with people leaving TSM, Christmas Fluff, Even if Kevin is kinda a jerk at time, Kevin thinks Søren is sleeping with Dennis, M/M, So does the rest of NA LCS, but he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Søren is sad, Kevin tries and fails to make him happy, and then there is Mistletoe.





	How Søren spent his off-season being a drama queen, but hey at least he got Kevin?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0KKULTiC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0KKULTiC/gifts).



And then there was two.

The TSM house was just fucking dead, the silence was oppressive, and Søren actually felt like, if something didn’t break it soon, he was gonna yell, scream and maybe kill himself.

Peter and Vincent were gone days ago, Dennis had picked up his things earlier in the day, Kevin was at the gym and everybody else had a family, they wanted to see for Christmas.

Not that the last one was an option for Søren since you know… fucking All-Star. It was like there was a giant sized hole in his heart, where the three now-former TSM members were supposed to be. Yeah, Søren had lost and gotten new teammates so many times at that point, that it really shouldn’t get to him. He should have gotten used to it.

But he wasn’t.

They weren’t just his teammates, they were his friends, the people he had lived with for almost 2 years. When you spend every waking moment together you weren’t just teammates, fuck you weren’t even just friends. Offseason fucking sucked.

Søren fucking hated offseason.

He felt like every offseason, teammates that left took a part of them with him, it hadn’t been as bad as when he wasn’t on TSM, but TSM had given him the stability, given him a home. He was the pillar and the center beam on TSM now, but with every person leaving it was like it was like the pulled another support beam away from him. No matter how strong or good a mid beam… they needed support beams as well and actually, that was terrible metaphors this was why Søren was pro player not a Danish scholar in the art of making words sound good together.

Before this offseason, Lucas had been the worst one without a doubt. While yes Søren didn’t prefer speaking Danish nor did he really miss home, but it was nice having something familiar around him. He came to miss that familiar still for some reason thick Danish accent, it reminded him that he wasn’t all alone in a foreign country-

He had known that TSM would change, that he wasn’t gonna have the same team again. He didn’t want to, but he could accept Vincent and Peter leaving, even if it didn’t make him happy. Dennis was another story, Søren might be a grown ass adult, but he still wanted to throw a tantrum as the jungler went back to Denmark for a few weeks.

While there was no news about it at that point, both knew that the other Dane wouldn’t be on TSM next year, they knew something had to change, they knew that it was the right thing, but it didn’t mean he wanted to accept it.

He was gonna miss Dennis, was Dennis way to good of a person and to selfless for a team that had himself, Kevin and Peter, on? Yes probably. But that didn’t mean that Søren wasn’t gonna miss him like fucking crazy.

Mike was a good jungler, Jesper was a good and stable ADC and Alfonso would make sure he could go back to focusing on his lane instead of trying to be a shot-caller. This could very well be a much better team, but they weren’t Søren’s team, they weren’t… right.

Søren threw himself with a huff on the couch, very seriously considering screaming into a pillow, but decided that it was maybe a little bit to valley girl of him.

“Søren?” Kevin’s voice was heard through the house easily as the empty hallways lead his voice straight to the frustrated Dane.

“Please just kill me!” Søren was groaning it into the pillow kinda hoping that the toplaner wouldn’t hear it since after all, you never really knew what Kevin could be up to.

Sadly the resident mid laner wasn’t that lucky “you know they just left the team they didn’t die right? You are gonna see lover boy again.” Kevin’s voice had a hint of resentment that made no sense, Kevin himself was the one that broke up with his girlfriend. He had no reason to be annoy by the idea of two of his friends actually being in a happy relationship. Kevin never seemed this… resentful towards Peter, which was rude since Bonnie was fucking amazing.

“Don’t call him that. We weren’t like that.” Søren wasn’t even sure why it seemed that everybody had decided that he was sleeping with Dennis, yes that guy was good looking, but he wasn’t Søren’s type.

His type was a lot less danish and nice, and a lot more American and rude, even tho yes, Søren definitely had a thing for buff boys. But he and Dennis were just friends! They had played together back in Søren’s awkward lanky days on Copenhagen wolves, nobody needed to see him like that… It wasn’t a good time for looking at Søren, he would like to have all pictures from that time burned.

“Oh yeah cause it is totally normal for two straight dudes to feel each other up during videos, I’m sorry I should have known that. Excuse me while I go and find Jesper there is clearly some fan service we need to do as two straight guys have to.” Kevin just didn’t sound like a happy panda at all, Søren wasn’t sure what the others problem was, but the toplaner had never seemed a big fan of the two Danes friendship, which yes maybe was a little more touchy-feely than most people, but that was just who they were. Two not so straight guys who weren’t into each other could still feel each other up without it being weird.

Sometimes Søren didn’t even understand why he liked Kevin, he could be kind of a dick at times. Especially if things didn’t go the way he wanted them to, which often did happen. While players like Vincent and Dennis were happy to let Kevin more or less walk over them, cause… nice, neither Peter nor Søren himself was willing to let the toplaner do it.

While yes Søren might have a giant heart boner for Kevin, didn’t mean he was gotta put up with his shit tho. Then again it wasn’t like the remaining TSM member was a dick all the time, sometimes he was nice and decided to drop the jock act.

But sometimes it was like they had taken the first jock they found in a locker room and put him in the top lane, which that wasn’t actually fair since Kevin was a good player, the best NA toplaner if you asked Søren, even if maybe he was a little biased… Ssumday who? Impact who?

Luckily it seemed that Kevin had decided not to be to much of a douchebag that day as he put his hand in Sørens hair and lightly petted it with way more care than the Dane actually thought that he was capable of “It’s gonna be fine, you like Mike and I’m sure you are gonna find things to have in common with Jesper and Alfonso, at least you get to replace your missing Dane.”

“It’s not like I’m gonna speak Danish to him anyway,” Søren was fully aware that he was being a drama queen, but he hated goodbyes and if being a drama queen got Kevin to pet his hair he was gonna take it.

“Oh, you still know how to speak Danish?” Kevin was just teasing, Søren knew that, but it didn’t stop Søren from huffing insulted into the pillow. He wanted to scowl at the toplaner, but that would require him to remove the others hand from his hair and he was quite enjoying Kevin’s petting.

Sørens slowly missing accent and his preference towards English over his mother tongue was a constant joke in the TSM house, and it didn’t become better with the fact, that he and Dennis exclusively spoke English to each other.

“Fuck you,” there was no heat in Sørens voice tho “Peter said you should be nicer to your teammates, which I am still one of. As the only remaining one.”

Kevin’s hand retreated and his tone of voice was vastly different as he spoke coursing Søren to finally remove his head from the pillow he was speaking into “I’m I that bad?”

It wasn’t often that anybody got to hear that vulnerable tone of voice, normally after a loss or if he was just feeling bad, Kevin would hide away from his teammates, avoid talking to them, avoid showing how he really felt. So this was rare occurrence, Søren didn’t answer at first a little bit too distracted with the almost foreign facial expression on Kevin’s face.

It luckily seemed that no answer was needed from the midlaner as Kevin mumbled for himself “fuck, I don’t mean… I… I didn’t mean to hurt you or the others. I just… I don’t always think before I speak.” Kevin looked away from Søren is if looking at the resident Dane made whatever emotions he felt worse.

Maybe Søren wasn’t the only one who was feeling slight regret towards his teammates leaving, the only difference being that Søren didn’t blame himself (he blamed Andy, because he could and he was salty, and Andy was the one who made the decisions) He hadn’t thought that Kevin would actually blame himself, while yes the other wasn’t always the best at treating people… nicely, and his ego was at times way too big for most humans to deal with, but it wasn’t like the other actively tried to hurt or insult them.

Maybe yes he got frustrated and called Vincent useless when he didn’t communicate when they fell behind, yes he could take his frustrations out on Dennis when he felt the jungler didn’t provide enough pressure top, and you could almost feel how he was seething as Peter stayed for another wave instead of coming to the fucking Baron they were trying to set up!

Now that Søren thought about it, he himself was the only person who hadn’t seem to be on the opposite side of Kevin’s at times harsh words of criticism, but even with that… “They didn’t leave because of you.”

Søren hated seeing Kevin like this, it didn’t suit Kevin’s pretty features to wear that expression of doubt and distrain for himself, and he was more or less ready to say anything for him to stop looking like that, but maybe he shouldn’t lie… Lying was never a good way to communicate, “We had to change something, we fucked up two years in a row. We had to admit it didn’t work out, but maybe… Try not to call Alfonso useless because I have this feeling he won't take it lying down, and we can’t really get a new toplaner as good as you.”

When in doubt stroking Kevin’s ego was always a good way to go around it, while the older male wasn’t as egocentric as fans made him out to be, he was still the type where flattery would get you anywhere, “I’m sorry.”

Kevin actually looked like a kicked puppy, and it didn’t seem like he had picked up on the fact that Søren had called him good laner. How did this go from Søren being sad and a drama queen to Kevin now being sad and a very good looking drama queen?

Finally actually have gotten the mental power to sit up, Søren put his hand on Kevin’s upper arm,  trying to be nice and comforting without seeming like he was feeling up the other at the same time. Which he wanted to, but it really wasn’t a fitting time “done is done, we need to move forward.” he was very proud of being mature and team captain sounding.

For a moment, even just for a moment, Kevin put his hand on top of Søren’s, covering it as the two just sat looking at each other. For just a moment Søren wanted to blurt out all of his feelings, with the way Kevin was looking at him in that moment he could almost convince himself that his feelings were reciprocated.

All he had to do was either open his mouth and say it out loud, or he could just lean forward and kiss him. That was all he had to do, he just needed not to think about it.

Leaning forward a little he instantly stopped, if he did this it could ruin everything. Of course, Kevin didn’t feel the same as he did, he was always quick to point out that he was straight! And even if he was into guys, why would he be into guys like Søren?

In his own mental barrage on his self-esteem, he didn’t notice that Kevin himself had leaned forward ever so slightly himself, and as Søren jerked back as if he had been burned, he looked away. Which caused him to miss the hurt look on the olders face.

Both kinda just sat there awkwardly, not knowing or understanding how the other was feeling. That was the problem with being a professional gamer, you rarely got the option to grow emotionally, so yeah they were both kinda emotionally constipated, it wasn’t great.

“Do you wanna go get some food? Food always makes you feel better?” while Kevin wasn’t a big fan of take-out food preferring to stick to healthy stuff, he was willing to let it all go to make Søren feel better, and maybe it would make Kevin feel less like he was actually the scum of TSM.

For a second Søren looked confused, like Kevin’s voice had brought him out of some nightmare depth of his own self-loathing, that liked to remind him of his inability to be dateable, “food?”

While Kevin’s face still held a sliver of the hurt he was feeling, but he still tried for his best nice smile. People said he had a nice smile, a lot of people said he had an asshole smile… Maybe he shouldn’t think to much about it “I feel like we could both need some good American pho.”

When in doubt, making fun of Jensen always made Søren feel better. It wasn’t that Søren was a bad person, nor that he hated Jensen… Nicolaj was a good guy, but the last season a lot of people had started to doubt that Søren was the best mid laner. Started to doubt the TSM mid laner, and sometimes it felt good to remember that Nicolaj said some stupid fucking shit… This is why you finish Gymnasium, not that Søren even ever went to Gymnasium… That was not the point of it!

“What about we settle for Chipotle?” Even if the small smile Søren produced was still a little sad, it was still a smile.

Still slightly awkward about the almost kiss both wanted, but neither believed the other wanted, they made their way towards the hallway. Only for Søren to stop when they were at the door frame looking up that was…. “Mistletoe?”

That made Kevin freeze as well, looking up above their head and very correctly there was a little sprout of mistletoe just hanging innocently above them. How had he not noticed this when he had first entered the room?

Kevin knew that Andy and Mike had been decorated the house with the help of some of the other TSM staff, hell Kevin himself had helped… very little… but still helped, mostly by caring stuff, mostly in front of Søren cause yes he was 13 and wanted his crush to notice him, “uhm… “ Kevin didn’t know what to do, he awkwardly ran his hand through his hair “they aren’t here they don’t have to know.”

Luckily for both of them, it seemed that Søren had finally gotten enough, he couldn’t keep it in anymore. And if it went all wrong and Kevin freaked out… He could blame it on the mistletoe, before transferring himself to EU, he could pay his own buyout, maybe Misfits needed a new mid laner?

Kevin stiffened awkwardly as he felt Søren’s surprisingly soft lips press against his, not that it should be surprising, Søren did go through more chapstick in a week than most kpop girl groups did in a month. For a moment it was like his brain couldn’t even register what was going on, but only a few split seconds later did his brain actually catch up, cause he damn well wasn’t gonna let this chance go to waste.

So maybe he was a little bit to aggressive about it as he managed to get a hold of Søren’s hips and pull the Dane closer to him, but it didn’t seem like Søren minded as he let his own hands find a hold on Kevin’s bicep seeming more than happy to let the other TSM player back him up against the doorframe, more or less pressing their bodies together as over a year worth of pinning was expressed through a simple press of lips and tongue.

Søren who were surprisingly proactive for being the one actively pushed against the doorframe found his own hands sliding under Kevin’s shirt very much wanting to feel up that upper body that had been in too many of his dreams.

But nothing in the TSM house ever really went Søren’s way as a heavy clunk was heard as somebody dropped a bag right next to them “Aw come on! Not here as well! Is nobody in this league straight?”

Yeah… They might have scared their new jungler. Uuups


End file.
